The Witch Avenger
by MouseRose2016
Summary: We all know how the famous battle of New York went concerning Loki and the Avengers. But what if there were actually wizards and witches involved? What if all the No-Majs in the world had just gotten obliviated? Or, they were told that the one witch that went public had been experimented on, and had gotten powers that way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Grace Olson, and I'm a half-blood witch. A few years ago, I finished my schooling Ilvermorny, the wizarding school in North America. Now, I work as an agent at SHIELD, along with a few other witches and wizards.

Let me go back to the beginning. My great-grandmother, Grace Tyler, was one of the founders of SHIELD. She helped Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and Chester Phillips create Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. While the others knew she was a witch, she didn't want the paperwork to say that she was a witch. And when other witches and wizards were hired, their magical abilities weren't documented either.

Of course, while SHIELD was in the process of being built up from the ground, she was also dealing with her children, my grandmother, Sophia Tyler, and her older brother, Steve Tyler. My grandmother was a year away from going to Ilvermorny, and my great-grandmother needed money for all the text-books and things.

Ever since my great-grandmother helped create SHIELD, I've been the only one to be an agent there. Both my grandmother and mother know of SHIELD, but didn't want to work at the agency. My father didn't know about SHIELD until he married my mother, and even then, he still doesn't know a whole lot.

**This is a short chapter compared to what I have planned. I was planning on making it longer, but I didn't know what else to say. But enjoy this for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Many people know of Agent Coulson, but they don't know about me. I work right along side with him, going with him on multiple missions. You could almost say he is like a father figure to me. And considering how he's Director Fury's right-hand man, you could say I'm in a similar state. If that makes sense.

A lot of things have been happening at SHIELD right now. Agent Coulson and I have been pretty busy. First, we had to go to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. Something to do about a hammer that fell out the sky. Which, of course, turned out to be Mjolnir, Thor's hammer.

I also remember going with Agent Coulson to Stark Industries for something. During that mission I got sick, so I don't really remember a whole bunch about it. I think there was something about some Freeway. Pretty sure Coulson said it was Howard Stark Memorial Freeway.

Sometime after that was when Captain Steve Rodgers was found in the ice. I remember Agent Coulson showing me his collection of Captain America trading cards and asking me "Do you think I could get him to sign these?" Oh Coulson.

Director Fury, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill are some the only SHIELD agents that know I'm a witch. Apart form the other witches and wizards of course. Whenever I've been on missions, it's always been "don't use your magic unless you have to" from Fury. I can understand why.

It does take a lot of work to oblivate whole town or city. Based on what happened in New York in the 1920's, I can understand why. We don't have Thunderbird around to get to help us, or the potion that Newt Scamander had given to it either. Though I don't know how many of the no-majs would have had bad memories.

While I'm told not to do magic, I still do. But, it's just little spells that are hardly noticeable. I don't get caught. Even if Agent Coulson does see any magic performed, I'm the only witch that ever goes on missions with him, he doesn't say anything. If I performed a major spell, then I'm sure that he would say something to me. So far, nothing.

**So, this was another chapter to add to the story. I wanted to tell this, but didn't have a certain way planned. I certainly didn't think I would go off the way I did. Originally, I was planning on starting the story here, not adding more to the backstory. **

** And still, shorter than I had planned. The next one should be longer than this. My chapters shouldn't be to terribly short, but not too terribly long either. It depends on how I want to section The Avengers movie, and how long it takes me to write it.**

** I know, I've seen The Avengers a lot and have parts of it memorized, but I'll still have to watch it multiple times to get dialogue correct. Oh boy. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**So here begins the movie…**

"All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Proceed to your designated vehicles…"

The announcement came over the intercom to all the SHIELD agents. As they were all rushing around getting things together and getting in vehicles, Agent Coulson and I stood there, waiting for Director Fury and Agent Hill to come down in the helicopter. Of, course as Director Fury was climbing out, since the wind was blowing, his coat bellowed out behind him.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

Not hesitating, Agent Coulson answered him, "That's the problem, sir. We don't know."

With that answer, all four of us got in the elevator to head down to the cause of all this chaos.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge form the Tesseract about four hours ago," I told Director Fury as we were exiting the elevator.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase."

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room," Agent Coulson answered for me. "Spontaneous event."

"It just turned itself on?" asked Agent Hill.

"I guess so," I told her, as we both trailed behind Director Fury and Agent Coulson.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Director Fury asked.

Right away, Agent Coulson answered his question. "Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be clear in the next half-hour."

"Do better." Agent Coulson nodded and walked off. As he walked by me, he gestured toward Director Fury and Agent Hill with his hand as if to say 'Stay with them.'

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Agent Hill told Director Fury as we kept on walking.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Director Fury questioned Agent Hill and I.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance," I informed him.

"I need both if you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" I asked.

Director Fury stopped walking and turned around to look at Agent Hill and I. "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on," he paused. "Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes, sir." Agent Hill and I said at the same time, heading in a different direction. As we walked past some other agents, Agent Hill gestured to them. "With us."

All of a sudden, we felt this shaking. Both of us looked up to the ceiling, unsure of what was happening. Then it was over. We both looked at each other.

A few minutes later, we saw Agent Barton walking by with Dr. Selvig, a few guards, and a stranger. Where he came from, I have no idea. He was also wearing strange clothing too.

"In these vehicles," we heard Agent Barton say to the men.

"Who's that?" I asked Agent Barton as he was watching them get pile into a couple vehicles.

"They didn't tell me," he answered as he climbed into one of the vehicles.

"Hill! Olson!" Agent Hill and I heard over our earpieces. "Do you copy? Barton has turned."

I heard a scuffle behind us, most likely Agent Barton getting out so he could start shooting at us. Agent Hill and I rolled away, and in time too, as Agent Barton did start shooting in our direction trying to hit us.

My fingers were itching to grab my wand, but I restrained myself. After all, I can't let the enemy know that I have magic. Who knows what would happen? Instead I let Agent Hill take out her gun to fire back.

We heard the sound of tires squealing, and when we looked out, both vehicles were being driven away. Agent Hill tried to continue to fire at them, but to no luck.

They had just driven out of our sight when we heard Director Fury through our earpiece.

"They have the Tesseract! Shut them down! Remember Olsen, no magic unless absolutely necessary!"

With that, Agent Hill and I ran to the nearest vehicle and climbed in. She didn't bother buckling up her seatbelt before driving off.

We took a shortcut and drove out in front of the vehicle Agent Barton was driving. Agent Hill turned our vehicle around, driving backwards so we could fire at the others. Agent Barton rammed into the front of our vehicle with his.

I grabbed Agent Hill's gun and started firing back at Agent Barton when he started firing at us. He stuck his arm out the window, but I just shot straight through our windshield. But seeing as I don't shoot guns that much, I practically flinched every time I pulled the trigger.

In the middle of the chaos, we heard Agent Coulson through our earpiece.

"We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go."

I ignored him, as it sounded like that message was directed towards Director Fury.

Both Agent Hill and I ducked a little bit when a bullet almost hit us. But, as we came back up, Agent Barton must have pressed on the gas pedal, as he drove to the side of us, causing us to swerve backwards and to the side. Agent Barton drove off, taking himself, Dr. Selvig, some guards and the stranger further away from us.

I started to feel something falling on my head. When I looked up to see what it was, I quickly looked back down, since debris was starting to fall.

When I noticed that bigger chunks were starting to fall, I finally turned to Agent Hill.

"You trust me, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I can get us out of here before we get buried alive."

"Do it."

Without asking her to stop the vehicle, I scooted over in the car and linked my arm with hers.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

I didn't answer, but instead just apparated us out of there. We landed outside the entrance and watched as the SHIELD facility collapsed. Lucky for us, I didn't land in front of the vehicle entrance so we wouldn't get seen by Agent Barton or whoever the stranger is that's with them.

"Director?" We heard Agent Coulson ask over the earpiece. "Director Fury, do you copy?"

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force," we heard him answer Agent Coulson. I have men down. Hill? Olsen?"

"I got the two of us out before it collapsed. But a lot of men are still under. I don't know how many survivors," I answered for the both of us, seeing as Agent Hill was still recovering from apparating. She took it surprising well for being a no-maj.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

"Rodger that," Agent Hill and I replied. When I heard her speaking, I looked over to see her sitting against a wall still looking a little pale in the face, but not as much as when we first landed. She was recovering quickly for not having magic. Not that I know how well other no-majs have handled apparition.

I was helping Agent Hill stand up to leave when I heard Director Fury again, only this time he was talking to Coulson.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven." There was a small pause. "As of right now, we are at war."

"What do we do?" Coulson asked.

**Finally done with the first chapter. It only took me a few weeks. Actually, it probably only took me an hour or two. I was just busy with other things to work on my writing.**

** Also, thanks to my sister, LauralPortal, for going through and editing not only this chapter, but the previous two as well.**

** By the time this is posted, I've already changed the cover for this book. I know that in the photo, Grace Olson has her wand tucked into her belt, but in actuality, it would hidden in her boot or something. Also keep in mind that I photoshopped that photo on my iPad, and it was kind of hard. Plus ignore the Black Widow symbol in the middle of the belt. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few hours later, Agent Hill and I finally meet up with Director Fury and Agent Coulson on the helicarrier. Agent Hill was told to go check on something, I don't exactly remember what. Meanwhile Agent Coulson and I had the task of telling Agent Romanoff to get Bruce Banner, and of recruiting Tony Stark.

"Just stand there for now," Agent Coulson told me, pulling a phone out of his pocket and calling Agent Romanoff.

He stood there for a moment waiting for her to answer. When he did start talking, it must have been to some men, as he was asking them to put Agent Romanoff on the phone.

"You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the women on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

I raised my eyebrows at that. Agent Coulson doesn't seem like the type to do that sort of stuff. Or maybe he does, and I'm just not around to witness it.

"We need you to come…This takes precedence… Natasha, Barton's been compromised."

Just then I heard to sound of a fight coming from the phone. I didn't think it would be loud enough for me to hear it, but apparently so. Agent Coulson just stood there, swaying from side-to-side a little, listening to the sound of Agent Romanoff fighting the men she was with.

"We don't know." Agent Coulson responded to whatever Agent Romanoff had said. I assume she must have asked where Agent Barton, as the answer Agent Coulson had given her only made sense. He continued talking.

"We think so. Agent Olson and I will brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy… I've got Stark. You get the big guy."

Turning off his phone, Agent Coulson turned to me. "Let's go," I nodded, following him out of the bridge of the helicarrier.

Later that evening we finally arrive at Stark Tower. Going in I saw the elevator right away, with a box beside it. I guess you must need a keycard just to get into the elevator.

"How odd, there's nobody downstairs," I commented, looking around the lobby of Stark Tower.

"That just makes it easier for us then," Agent Coulson remarked back.

"Makes what easier?"

"Getting the elevator and going up to greet Stark."

"Oh." There was a pause. "How do you expect to get into the elevator?"

"You're a witch, right?"

"Yes," I grumbled. "Why?"

"Wave your wand and cast some sort of spell."

"Fine."

I grabbed my wand, looking around incase there were any no-majs around. Besides Agent Coulson of course. Flicking my wand towards the elevator I said "Alohomora." The elevator doors opened, and Agent Coulson and I walked in.

Agent Coulson pressed on of the buttons for a higher floor then turned to me.

"Aloh-what?"

"Alohomora," I said, struggling to put my wand away. "It unlocks anything with a lock. I'm guessing you only asked my because neither of us have a keycard to get into the elevator."

Agent Coulson looked at me before pulling out his phone punching a number.

As we were waiting for Mr. Stark to answer, I realized something. If Mr. Stark has an AI called J.A.R.V.I.S., then why isn't he calling us out. He couldn't have been turned off. But I shrugged it off for now, having better things to worry about.

I guess Agent Coulson finally got through to Mr. Stark, and he put it on speaker phone so I could hear him.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk."

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message."

I rolled my eyes. Why wouldn't he avoid Agent Coulson?

"This is urgent."

We got to the floor right when Agent Coulson finished speaking.

"The leave it urgently."

Mr. Stark replied, finishing his sentence just before the elevator opened.

Agent Coulson hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket before stepping out. I followed closely behind.

"Security breach," Mr. Stark was saying as we walked out. "It's on you."

Calmly, Agent Coulson said "Mr. Stark."

Pepper Potts turned around to look at us.

"Phil, Grace, come in," she told us, getting up and walking over.

"Phil? Grace?" Mr. Stark asked.

"We can't stay," I told her.

"His first name is 'Agent.' So is hers," Mr. Stark was still saying, pointing at each of us respectfully.

Pepper ignored him, continuing to talk to Agent Coulson and I. "Come on in. We're celebrating."

"Which is why they can't stay." Mr. Stark walked over to us, plastering a smile on his face.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible," Agent Coulson said, holding out a folder for Mr. Stark to take.

"I don't like being handed things." Mr. Stark shook his head, continuing to hold a glass of champagne is his hand and not reaching out for the folder.

Instead, Pepper reached out to take it. "That's fine," she was saying, "because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." She took the folder form Agent Coulson and handing her glass of champagne to him in his other hand. Agent Coulson just took it with a smile.

"Thank you," Pepper said to Mr. Stark, handing him the folder and taking his glass of champagne from him, sipping from it.

Mr. Stark begrudgingly took it from her before turning to us.

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday," he told us.

I spoke up. "This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked, causing Agent Coulson and I to look at her. As we did so, she quickly spoke again. "Which I know nothing about."

Mr. Stark scoffed before turning around and speaking again. "The Avengers Initiative scraped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify," he finished, turning to face us as he said the last part.

"I didn't know that either."

"Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know," Pepper informed us, shaking her head a little.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Agent Coulson informed Mr. Stark.

"Whatever," Mr. Stark waved if off and gesturing to Pepper. "Ms. Potts, got a second?"

Pepper turned to us. "Half a mo," she said, before turning and walking over to Mr. Stark.

Even though I know that both Pepper and Mr. Stark had lowered their voices so that they couldn't be heard by us, I could still hear them. And from the way Agent Coulson was reacting, I'm guessing he could too.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment," Mr. Stark was telling Pepper.

"I was having 12% of a moment," she shot back at him. Mr. Stark looked at her. "This seems serious," she continued talking. "Phil and Grace are both pretty shaken."

"How would you know if it's… Why is he 'Phil"? And why is she 'Grace'?"

"What is all this?" Pepper asked Mr. Stark.

"This is," Mr. Stark paused, bringing his hands to the edge of the screen, making holograms of Thor, Captain Steve Rodgers, and Bruce Banner appear, "this."

They both looked around before Pepper sighed.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight."

"Tomorrow."

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't?" Mr. Stark asked Pepper, turning to face her.

"If you didn't?"

"Yeah."

"You mean when you've finished?" Pepper almost seemed to correct him.

Mr. Stark shook his head, before Pepper leaned in to whisper in his ear.

Agent Coulson and I looked away from them, the both of us wanting to give them a moment. And I was also feeling just a little weirded out even though I couldn't hear what Pepper was telling Mr. Stark.

She straightened, then Mr. Stark was saying goodbye to her. Somewhat anyways.

"Square deal. Fly safe."

Pepper leaned in and kissed him. "Work hard," she told him, before turning away from him.

"So, any change you're driving by LaGuardia?" she asked us, walking towards us.

"We can drop you," Agent Coulson told her.

"Fantastic. I want to hear about the cellist. Is that still a thing?"

"She moved back to Portland."

"What? Boo!" We got in the elevator before she turned to me. "What about you?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red as I felt Pepper's and Agent Coulson's eyes on me. "No, not really," I denied.

"Then why are your cheeks red."

"You both are looking at me," I mumbled quietly, hunching over a little to try and avoid their gazes on me.

"What was that?" Agent Coulson asked.

"You both are looking at me expectantly, and it's making me uncomfortable," I said louder, standing up straighter.

Agent Coulson and Pepper laughed a little and we continued to head down towards the ground floor.

**Finally done. I finished this all last night, trying to get this done so that it could be published today. Granted, as I'm writing this, it's almost midnight on Tuesday.**

** Also, I know that it would be very unlikely the lobby area of Stark Tower wouldn't be empty, I just changed it for the convenience of the story. And I also added the little bit at the end because I felt like it needed more for this chapter.**

** See you guys next week! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sometimes I don't know how I end up in these situations. I know I work at S.H.I.E.L.D., but still. We're on our way to the helicarrier, and we're with Captain Rodgers. I don't know how Agent Coulson is acting so calm. Whenever Agent Coulson and I are traveling somewhere, he's always going on about "Captain America this" or "Captain America that." Unless he's giving me any information about the mission.

"We're about 40 minutes out from home base, sir, madam."

Agent Coulson and I take off our headphones and stand up. As we're turning to face Captain Rodgers, he asks us a question.

"So, this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

"A lot of people were," Agent Coulson informed him. "You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Captain Rodgers asked, not taking his eyes off the screen with the Hulk.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing, though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

When Captain Rodgers looked up at Agent Coulson with a confused look on his face, I stepped in.

"He's a smart person," I informed him.

Captain Rodgers looked me, nodded, then looked back down to the screen he was watching.

"I gotta say," Agent Coulson started.

"Oh, boy," I said to myself under my breath.

Agent Coulson gave me a sideways glance before continuing to talk. "It's an honor to meet you officially. I've sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

"Not creepy at all," I murmured to Agent Coulson while rolling my eyes at him.

I could tell that Captain Rodgers felt strange about it as well, as he stopped making eye contact with Agent Coulson, instead looking at the ground. When Agent Coulson started talking again, he got up and walked past me to the cockpit.

"I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice."

"You know," I cut in to stop Agent Coulson from talking about weirding Captain Rodgers out. "It's a huge honor to work with you and have you on board this."

"I hope I'm the man for the job," Captain Rodgers replied, looking out at the water.

"Oh, you are. Absolutely," Agent Coulson said to him.

"We made some modifications to the uniform," I told Captain Rodgers, trying to get somewhat back on task.

"I had a little design input," Agent Coulson cut in.

Captain Rodgers looked up and looked between Agent Coulson and I.

"The uniform?" he asked. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little old-fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening and the things that about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned," Agent Coulson told Captain Rodgers before looking out to the water.

Captain Rodgers looked at him and then looked at me before turning to look out at the water.

A little bit later, I saw the helicarrier come into view. We landed, and all three of us walked out.

"Stow the captains gear," Agent Coulson told one the workers.

"Yes sir," he replied.

We took a couple more steps before I saw Agent Romanoff walking up to us.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rodgers," Agent Coulson said to her.

"Ma'am," Captain Rodgers said to her.

"Hi," Agent Romanoff acknowledged him before turning to Agent Coulson and I. "They need the two of you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there," I said to her before walking off with Agent Coulson.

A few minutes later we saw Agent Romanoff lead Dr. Banner and Captain Rodgers onto the bridge.

"Hover power check complete. Position cyclic. Increase collective to 8.0%."

Captain Rodgers was looking walking around taking everything in. But when I turned to see what Dr. Banner was doing, he was at the back looking at the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo and the guards there before turning around.

"Preparing for maximum performance takeoff. Increase output to capacity."

"Power plant performing at capacity. We are clear."

"All engines operating," Agent Hill stated. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect."

"We are at level sir, sir," one of the engine operators told to Director Fury.

"Good," he replied. "Let's vanish."

"Engage retro-reflection panels," Agent Hill told one of the operators.

They switched on the button to engage the panels, and we disappeared in the clouds.

"Reflection panels engaged," one of the operators told Director Fury, who turned around to face Captain Rodgers and Dr. Banner.

"Gentlemen," he said to the two of them.

Director Fury and Captain Rodgers were walking towards each other, and I noticed Captain Rodgers pull some money out of his pocket and give it to Director Fury. Captain Rodgers went closer towards our glass wall, but Director Fury kept walking. He went right up to Dr. Banner.

"Doctor, thank you for coming," he told Dr. Banner.

Director Fury held out his hand, and Dr. Banner took it, shaking hands in greeting.

"Thanks for asking nicely," he replied. "So, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

"Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," Agent Coulson told Dr. Banner.

"If there's anything on cellphones, laptops, or anything connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us," I included.

"That's still not gonna find them in time," I heard Agent Romanoff say. When I looked over to her, she was crouching down next to a monitor with information on Agent Barton on the screen.

"You have to narrow your field," Dr. Banner said. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Director Fury asked him.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Dr. Banner paused to take of his jacket.

"I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Director Fury turned to look over at Agent Romanoff.

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

She nodded and started walking by the both of them. As she passed by Dr. Banner, she started talking to him about his lab.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

As I stood by Agent Coulson, I couldn't help but shake my head at him.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

Captain Rodgers looked at him before answering. "No, no. It's fine."

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but…"

Suddenly we heard some beeping coming from one of the computers.

"What was that?" I asked, walking to where I heard it coming from.

"We got a hit. A 67% match," the agent told me.

I pointed at the screen.

"Wait, look. Crossmatch, %79."

Agent Coulson came over to the computer as well.

"Location?" he asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Kӧnigstrasse," I told him.

"He's not exactly hiding," the agent stated.

"Captain," I heard Director Fury say, "you're up."

**Not exactly when I wanted this posted, but hey, here it is. I would have gotten it up during my breaks between quarters, but I was working on a project. That took up more time than I thought. That and I spent the next week watching all the Marvel movies before going to watch Captain Marvel and Avengers Endgame. By the time you read this, it will be in theatres, and even though I know hardly anyone reads this story, please don't spoil the movie for other people who haven't seen it yet. **

** Possibly see you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the note about the spelling of 'Rogers.' For some reason, I actually thought that's how it was spelled. Later I'll go back through to fix other chapters.**

Chapter Six

Sometimes I don't understand why they send me to do these types of things. I'm at the gala waiting for Loki to make his entrance, which I don't believe will be subtle.

As I'm scanning the room, I see a figure standing on the balcony. When he starts walking down the stairs, I recognize him at once. It's Loki. I almost didn't think that it was actually him. He was wearing a suit, and I couldn't help but think that he looked good in it. Guess I better make sure I don't tell anyone I thought that.

"Target spotted," I whispered into the earpiece I'm wearing.

"Lay low," Director Fury ordered me. "We don't want him to spot you."

I know that he probably spotted me in the car chase, but I don't think he would recognize me. I didn't have time to tell that information to Director Fury before everyone started gasping. Curious as to why, I looked up.

Loki had swung at grabbed Dr. Heinrich Schӓfer and thrown him on a decoration table thing. He held the man down as he pulled something out of his pocket. Once Loki stabbed the Dr. in the eye with the device, everyone started running out and crying out.

I ran with everyone, trying to blend in, but I kept looking back to see what Loki was up to. As the device he had was doing, whatever it was doing, Loki was looking around. While I appreciated how nice the suit was on him, I didn't like the fact that he had an evil glint in his eyes.

Loki stopped holding down Dr. Heinrich Schӓfer and started walking towards the exit. The same direction everyone was running to. Great.

Looking back again, I saw a sort of glimmer surround Loki as his amour appeared.

I heard police sirens, and when they turned onto the street and started heading this way, Loki blasted one of them with his scepter. What did I get myself into?

When I felt the people in front of me stop and back up a little bit, I looked up. A clone of Loki had appeared and was standing in front of everyone.

"Kneel before me."

More clones of Loki appeared around the crowd of people, closing us in.

"I said," Loki started again, banging his scepter in the ground. "Kneel!" he yelled at everyone.

I kneeled along with everyone else, not wanting to give myself away.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?"

"It's not," I whispered to myself.

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity."

During his speech, Loki was walking through everyone, and as he was passing by me, I held my breath, hoping that he wouldn't see me or recognize me either.

"You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Just after Loki's speech was finished, an old man stood up and looked at Loki.

"Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me."

"Come on Cap." I whispered to myself.

"There are always men like you."

Loki lifted up his scepter and make a statement to everyone. "Look to your elder, people." He pointed his scepter at the old man, and I watched as it glowed blue. "Let him be an example." Loki sent a blast towards the old man, but before it hit him, Captain Rodgers finally dropped down, holding his shield in front of him.

The blast ricocheted off of his shield and hit Loki, knocking him to the ground.

"You know," Captain Rodgers started, "the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier," Loki stood up, laughing a little. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

On cue, the quinjet flew into view and a gun emerged below the quinjet.

"Loki," I heard Agent Romanoff's voice on speaker, "drop the weapon and stand down."

Doing exactly what I thought he would, Loki aimed towards the quinjet and blasted. Before the blast hit its mark, the quinjet swerved out of the way.

Captain Rodgers threw his shield at Loki, which resulted in the crowd getting up and fleeing the scene. I don't blame them.

I however, ran to the shadows and stayed there, watching the fight between Captain Rodgers and Loki. Both were getting some good hits to each other.

At one point the Captain was on one knee about to stand up when Loki stuck the end of his scepter on Captain Rodgers' head.

"Kneel," Loki practically growled at Captain Rodgers.

Captain Rodgers just grabbed the scepter, taking it off of his head.

"Not today," he stated, going after Loki once more.

A couple seconds later I heard music coming from the quinjet, only to be followed by Mr. Stark flying in wearing his Iron Man suit. He hit Loki with a blast of energy, who was sent flying to the ground.

Mr. Stark landed, then walked almost up to Loki and aimed his weapons at him.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games."

Captain Rodgers walked up to where Mr. Stark was.

At the same time, a glimmer surrounded Loki again. This time, though, his battle amour disappeared and he was left in what I had seen him in the first time I ever saw him. He raised his hands up in defeat.

Mr. Stark made all his weapons disappear.

"Good move," he stated.

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

I watched as Captain Rodgers and Mr. Stark loaded Loki onto the quinjet.

Once it was in the air and flying away, I decided to give Director Fury an update.

"Target is on the quinjet and headed your way."

"Thank you, Agent Olsen," Director Fury told me. "Follow the quinjet."

"Yes sir."

After that order, I transfigured into an owl. No, I'm not an animagus, but I have been trained to turn into a dozen of different animals. (I think this can happen in the wizarding world, which I read on Pottermore, but I'm not 100% sure.) I spread my wings and flew after the quinjet.

While I was following the quinjet, there was a sudden strike of thunder and lighting. Based on who we have in the quinjet, that can only mean one thing. Thor. A few moments later my guess was confirmed when Thor landed on the top of the quinjet.

I watched the hanger door opened, and Mr. Stark stepped near the opening. Before he could fly out, however, Thor moved onto the hanger door and hit Mr. Stark with his hammer, causing him to go flying backwards.

A minute later, I saw Thor holding Loki by the neck and jump out of the quinjet using his hammer to help. Immediately, I dove down to follow them.

Several hundred feet later, Thor lands on the side of a cliff, and throws Loki on the ground in front of him. I just landed on a nearby tree and tried to hide myself in the branches.

Loki lets out a grunt of pain, followed by some laughter.

"Where is the tesseract?" Thor asks him.

"I missed you, too."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you have, to your precious Earth?"

Loki started to stand, and at the same time I watched as Thor dropped his hammer before going over to Loki and pull him up to his feet.

"I thought you dead," Thor told Loki.

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our father…"

Loki held up a finger. "You father."

Thor brought his hand down from where it was resting on Loki's neck. Loki turned and started to walk away when he spoke again.

"He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together," Thor was saying as he walked towards Loki. "Do you remember none of that?"

Loki turned around.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be, king!"

"So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki only laughs at his statement before giving Thor a reply.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

Loki growls and Thor and pushes him out of the way before walking away.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki yells at Thor.

"Not here!" Thor grabs Loki by the front of his clothes. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" He moves one of his hands to Loki's neck. "You come home."

There was a pause between the two brothers before Loki shook his head.

"I don't have it."

Thor stepped back and summoned his hammer. Loki just continued talking.

"You need the Cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where."

Thor raised his hammer and pointed it at Loki.

"You listen well, brother. I-"

Before he could finish, Mr. Stark flew into him.

"I'm listening," Loki said to Thor, even though he was no longer there.

**This isn't what I originally had planned for this chapter. I really just wanted to include Loki's speech in Germany, and the dialogue between Thor and Loki on the cliffside, or it could be a mountainside, I guess.**

** Probably see you next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Back on the helicarrier, Director Fury had me join him when they put Loki in the glass cage.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass," Director Fury was telling Loki as he was pressing buttons on the screen next to him.

The hatch below the cage opened, and Loki walked over to the glass to look down.

"It's a 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap," Director Fury yelled over the wind. "You get how that works?" He pressed a button again, and the hatch closed. "Ant," he gestured to Loki, then gesturing to the button as he said his next statement, "boot."

Loki merely laughed and stepped back into the middle of the cage.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki turned his head to look at the camera. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" He turned around to look at me as he talked.

Director Fury moved to stand in front of me as he countered Loki.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Director Fury scoffed and started walking away.

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Not long after Director Fury left the room, I turned and left to go to the bridge. I didn't like the way Loki had looked at me. It's as if he knows I'm a witch. But that's not possible, only Director Fury, Agent Coulson, and Agent Hill know that…

Agent Barton.

He has such good eyesight it's possible he could have seen something and kept it to himself before Loki came along. Who else may have heard that then?

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Doctor Banner was saying as I walked in.

Captain Rogers started speaking, "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri," Thor answered. "They're not of Asgard, nor of any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space."

"So," Doctor Banner spoke up, "he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor questioned.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Agent Romanoff told Thor, "along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," Captain Rogers stated. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't we should be focusing on Loki," Doctor Banner said to him. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother," Thor defended Loki.

I spoke up. "He killed 80 people in two days."

"He's adopted."

Of course, he is I thought to myself.

There was a slight pause in the conversation before Doctor Banner started talking again.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium… What do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Mr. Stark said as soon as he walked through the door. He turned to Agent Coulson, "I'm just saying pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive."

Agent Coulson just nodded and pointed to a direction before he and Mr. Stark went their separate ways. Agent Coulson to the back of the room, and Mr. Stark to where the rest of us were gathered.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

Mr. Stark patted Thor's bicep with the back of his hand as he walked by.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

He turned to look at some of the agents that were seated at computers.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails. That man is playing _Galaga_. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Mr. Stark then lifted his left eye with his hand before lowering it again.

"How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns," Agent Hill told him while giving me an _it-should-be-pretty-obvious _look as I stood next to Agent Coulson.

"Sounds exhausting," he said while adjusting something on the screens. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" I asked him.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Captain Rogers cut in.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Dr. Banner answered him.

"Unless," Mr. Stark added, "Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Captain Roger asked.

Mr. Stark went up to Dr. Banner and shook his hand.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Thanks," was all Dr. Banner could say to him before Director Fury entered the bridge.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube," he told us as he approached the table where some of the others were seated and motioned me to join him. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I would start with that stick of his," Captain Rogers told them. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor questioned, "I do not understand."

"I do," Captain Rogers was quick to inform. I saw Mr. Stark roll his eyes at him. "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Mr. Stark asked Dr. Banner.

"This way, sir," Dr. Banner replied leading Mr. Stark in the direction of his lab.

I followed Director Fury over to where Agent Coulson and Thor were talking.

"War hasn't started yet," he told Thor. "You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know," Thor answered. "Loki's mind is a far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. There's no pain would prise his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that until the pain starts."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner."

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

All of a sudden, we got a warning across the screens.

Virus Detected

Unauthorized Access

When I looked at Director Fury, I could almost see the gears turning in his head as he figured out who it could be.

A minute later, I heard Agent Romanoff over our earpieces as Director Fury lead us to the lab.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

As soon as she finished her message to us, we arrived at the lab.

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" Director Fury asked him.

"Uh, kind of wondering the same thing about you," was all Mr. Stark said.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are," Dr. Banner informed. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"48% done Director," I told him.

"Yeah," Mr. Stark started saying, "then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss."

His computer beeped and pulled something up.

"What is 'Phase 2'?"

I heard this clanging behind me. When I turned around, Captain Rogers was standing there, with a prototype gun on the table next to him.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract," Director Fury told him. "This does not mean that we're making…"

"I'm sorry, Nick," Mr. Stark said, turning around his screen to show us the plan for a weapon. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director," Captain Rogers aimed at Director Fury. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

At that moment, Thor entered the room followed by Agent Romanoff.

"Did you know about this?" Dr. Banner asked her.

She took a couple more steps before replying.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him," Director Fury answered, pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Thor questioned.

"Last year," I informed them, "Earth had a visitor from a another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town."

"We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned," Director Fury said to everyone.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor told us.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you control the Cube?" Captain Rogers questioned Director Fury.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies," Thor but in. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand," Director Fury said. "We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent," Mr. Stark cut in. "Because that always calms everything right down."  
"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark."

"I'm sure if he still made weapons," Captain Rogers started, "Stark would be neck-deep…"

"Hold on," Mr. Stark said. How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor stated.

"Excuse me," Director Fury turned to Thor, "did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"You treat your champions with such mistrust."

"You understand…" I heard Captain Rogers say before I focused on what Agent Romanoff was saying.

"Are you boys really that naïve? S.H.E.I.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Dr. Banner questioned her.

"Everyone is. Even people that you may not suspect," I answered him.

"Wait, you're on that list?" I heard Mr. Stark ask Captain Rogers. "Are you above or below angry bee?"

"Stark," Captain Rogers started, "so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…"

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened."

"Show some respect."

Everyone was talking at once, and I had a hard time hearing was everyone was saying. Even with my hearing, which is better than others.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor said.

"That's his M.O., isn't it?" Dr. Banner asked. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We-we're a time bomb."

"Dr. Banner," I started, "you need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Mr. Stark asked, putting his hand on Captain Rogers' shoulder.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Captain Rogers said to him, pushing Mr. Stark's hand off of his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah," Captain Rogers started, walking to the other side of Mr. Stark. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Mr. Stark answered matter-of-factly.

Agent Romanoff and I exchanged looks.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. And I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Thor started laughing.

"You people are so petty and tiny."

"Yeah this is a team," Dr. Banner said.

"Agent Olson, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…"

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case…"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried."

There was a stretch of silence before Dr. Banner continued talking.

"I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

I saw Dr. Banner pick up the scepter, and so did everyone else. Director Fury and Agent Romanoff were reaching and preparing their guns, and I was reaching for my wand.

"Dr. Banner," Captain Rogers started, "put down the scepter."

The computer started beeping, signaling that the signal was found, and we all turned towards it.

"Got it," Director Fury notified us.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all," was all Dr. Banner could day to us.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I could get there fastest," Mr. Stark put out in the open.

Technically I could get there fastest, I thought to myself.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor told us. "No human is a match for it."

Captain Rogers reached out to stop Mr. Stark from leaving, "You're not going alone?"

"You're gonna stop me?" Mr. Stark asked him, slapping the Captain's hand away from him.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Oh, my God," Dr. Banner said from next to the computer.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the whole helicarrier shook. While we were all thrown to the ground, Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner were flown out the big window.

"Put on the suit," I heard Captain Rogers say to Mr. Stark.

"Yeah," Mr. Stark replied, as the both of them got up and left the room.

"Go with them," Director Fury told me.

"Yes, sir," I replied, getting up and running after Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark.

** That was some chapter. I wanted to add more, but it's already longer than what I usually do. Excluding my author's notes at the end, each chapter is roughly 5 pages on Word. This one was almost 8 complete pages. **

** Due to it being so long, and me not wanting to make it even longer, I decided not to put the whole thing with the helicarrier in this chapter. Guess that will make my story longer than I had originally planned.**

** Only an hour and ten minutes left of The Avengers!**

** Possibly see you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hill?" I heard Director Fury over the comms.

"External detonation. Number three engine is down… Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine."

"Stark, Olson, you copy that?"

Mr. Stark looked to me and I nodded.

"We're on it," Mr. Stark informed Director Fury.

"Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the detention section then get to the armory. Romanoff?"

"Let's go. Level 4," some agents were saying as Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark and I passed by them.

"Engine three," I told Mr. Stark. "We'll see you there."

He nodded and walked off, and I took Captain Rogers' arm and apparated us to the door that would get us to the engine. When we got there, it looked like it didn't even phase him. Must be the serum.

"Stark! Stark, we're here!" Captain Rogers yelled out.

"That was quick but good," Mr. Stark answered as he flew into our view. "Let's see what we've got. I got to get this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris."

As he was talking to himself, I saw Mr. Stark shift something around.

"I need one you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

"You go," I said to Captain Rogers, "I'll stay down here."

He nodded before jumping to the panel and pulling it out.

"What does it look like in there?" Mr. Stark asked him.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity," Captain Rogers answered.

"He's not wrong," I said.

"Okay, the relays are intact," Captain Rogers informed Mr. Stark a couple of minutes later. "What's our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm going to have to get in there and push."

"Mr. Stark you can't," I cried.

"If that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded," Captain Rogers agreed.

"That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could…"

"Speak English!"

"Captain, there's a red lever near you," I started. "It will slow the rotors down long enough for Mr. Stark to get out."

"Stand by the lever. Wait for my word," Mr. Stark told Captain Rogers.

"We've got men moving our way," I informed Captain Rogers.

As I was informing Captain Rogers of our dilemma, I saw debris falling from the rotor.

"Captain, one of them has a grenade," I told him.

After the man threw it, I saw Captain Rogers jump and hit it out of the way so it wouldn't do any more damage. He then jumped to where the men were and started knocking them out. I joined him.

"Get back up to the lever," I told him before I spotted more men coming.

He nodded and jumped back up as I threw a gun towards the oncoming men.

A few moments later, I got shot in the leg. I fell to the ground and moved out of view from any men that could be heading this way.

"Captain," I started, "you're on your own for now."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got shot in the leg, and I need a minute or two to heal myself."

"What? Okay." I could hear the confusion in his voice.

Just then I felt as the helicarrier started to descend from the sky and lean one way.

"It's Barton," I heard Director Fury over my earpiece. "He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

"This is Agent Romanoff," I heard her start, "I copy."

"Come on Mr. Stark," I said to him.

"I'm working on it," he responded.

A few seconds later, I heard Director Fury again. Only this time he was talking to Mr. Stark.

"Stark, we're losing altitude."

"Yeah, I noticed," I heard him grunt back to Director Fury.

As I was working on my leg, I could see the bullets as Captain Rogers was hitting men who were trying to keep up from getting the engine running again. It seemed like they were trying to do that anyway.

"Captain, what happened?" I asked when I saw him holding onto a cord to keep from falling from the helicarrier.

"I backed up too far trying to shot the other guys," he replied.

"Cap," I heard Mr. Stark say, "hit the lever."

"I need a minute here!" Captain Rogers cried out.

"Lever now!"

"I've got it!" I informed them.

I apparated to the lever, but a man started shooting in this direction. At the same time, Captain Rogers pulled himself up. I cast a spell at the man, not Captain Rogers obviously, before pulling the lever.

I guess I didn't pull it soon enough, as I heard Mr. Stark say "Help" over the comms just a few seconds earlier.

There must have been a man out of our eye sights, as we saw, and heard, Mr. Stark fly into the guys.

"Agent Coulson is down," Director Fury informed us over our earpieces.

"A medical team is on it's way to your location," I heard one guy say.

"They're here. They called it."

"No," I gasped to myself, leaning on the wall next to me and sinking to my knees.

A few minutes later, we were sitting in the bridge.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," Director Fury started talking, holding up Agent Coulson's trading cards.

I frowned, remembering him telling me that he kept them in his locker.

"I guess he never did get you to sign them."

He tossed the cards onto the table.

When I saw them, I noticed they were covered in blood. Captain Rogers picked one up. I took out my wand, after looking around the room, which was empty except for some agents that I recognized to be wizards, and started to clean the cards of the blood.

"We're dead in the air up here," Director Fury continued talking, ignoring me as I cleaned the cards. "Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor… I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye."

He paused before continuing.

"Maybe I had that coming.

Another pause.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier."

He paused again.

"There was an idea, Stark and Olson know this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could."

He paused once again and looked over at Mr. Stark, who turned his head further away.

"Phil Coulon died still believing in that idea. In heroes."

As soon as Director Fury ended his last sentence, Mr. Stark stood up and walked out.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion."

Captain Rogers looked at me and motioned for me to follow him. I looked to Director Fury, who just nodded.

I followed him to the room where the glass cage had been.

"Was he married?" Captain Rogers asked.

"No," Mr. Stark answered. "There was a cellist, I think."

"There was," I confirmed.

"I'm sorry," Captain Rogers said. "He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot," Mr. Stark replied back.

I inhaled.

"Why? For believing?" Captain Rogers questioned.

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job," I informed him.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…"

"Sometimes there isn't a way-out Tony," Captain Rogers told him, walking closer to Mr. Stark.

"Right, I've heard that before."

Mr. Stark started to walk past.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?"

"We are not soldiers," Mr. Stark declared, turning around. "I'm not marching into Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list…"

"He made it personal," Mr. Stark interrupted him.

"That's not the point."

"What if that is the point?" I asked.

"It is the point," Mr. Stark said. "That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart," Captain Rogers answered.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?"

"Are you saying you think that's what he wants?" I asked Mr. Stark.

"Yes," he answered me before he continued to talk. "He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it."

"He wants an audience," I concluded.

Mr. Stark pointed to me as if agreeing and started walking past Captain Rogers.

"Right," Captain Rogers said. "I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah," Mr. Stark said, "that was just the previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…"

"Mr. Stark, that sounds like your tower," I told him.

"Son of a bitch," he said when the realization hit him.

He started walking away before turning around to face me.

"You have mystic mojo stuff, right?"

"You mean magic? Then, yes," I answered.

"You should join us in New York. And feel free to call me Tony."

"Okay," I said.

"Then suit up," Captain Rogers told me.

**As much as I like it that people want to read my story, it is a little downgrading when people comment "update." Now I'm not sure if this is because they want me to update or because what they just read was an update. But I do have all the chapters written and I'm trying to have them out weekly. Wednesdays or Thursdays, sometimes Fridays if I'm too busy the previous two days.**

**And for those who are wondering, I am trying to bring my character forward more. Once I realized how I was writing it, I tried to incorporate it into how I was writing it. So, she's in the background and is slowly coming forward more. I plan on turning this into a series so hopefully, the next ones will be better.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

** I finally have the next chapter posted. Which I don't think people will care since not a lot of people currently read this.**

I polished my Firebolt as Mr. St-I mean Tony was fixing his suit.

"Lead the way Tony," I said to him. "I'll be right behind you."

He suited up, and lead the way outside. I hopped on my broomstick and followed him to Stark Tower.

We got to the top of the tower and saw Dr. Selvig on the roof with his portal device.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig," Tony told him.

He turned around to face us.

"It's too late! She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe."

"Okay," I said, fed up with what he was saying.

I pointed my wand at the device and cast a spell, only to have it bounce back at us.

"Yeah, I got that," I heard Tony say.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Jarvis says the barrier is made of pure energy and it's unbreachable."

"Fantastic."

"Plan B. I'm heading down, and you g-"

"Go around the back."

"Yeah."

I watched as Tony fly down, landed, and started walking inside. His suit was being removed as he walked inside, and I noticed Loki watching him. Hopefully he didn't see me.

Once I saw Tony go inside, I flew down, around the backside of the tower and landed outside. One floor down from where I was, I saw Loki standing.

"Tony," I started, "I'm going to apparate to you. Clear your throat if you're in the same room when Agent Coulson and I came to you."

A few minutes later I heard Tony clear his throat.

I apparated, quietly and behind his bar to remain hidden, just in time to hear Tony reply to something Loki had said.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything."

At that point, Tony walked around to be behind his bar. His eyes looked at me before bringing his eyes back up to look at Loki.

"No, no. Threatening. No drink? You're sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers," Tony answered, pouring himself a drink. He looked up and continued talking.

"It's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes'-type thing."

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah. Takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a headcount, here. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger-management issues, a witch, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

I couldn't believe that Tony added me to his list. However, I couldn't ask him why when Loki was in the room.

"That was the plan," Loki told Tony.

Tony took a sip of his drink.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you."

He paused before continuing.

"Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

I peeked around the corner to see Loki walking closer to Tony.

"How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you?"

He held his specter up to Tony's chest. Apparently, nothing had happened, so he held it up to Tony's chest again. A look of confusion crossed Loki's face.

"This usually works," he stated.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five…"

Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and threw his across the room towards the windows.

Tony got up, talking to Jarvis.

"Jarvis, anytime now."

Tony had just barely gotten up when Loki picked him up and held him by his throat.

"You will all fall before me."

"Deploy! Deploy" Tony called out before Loki threw him out the window.

A few seconds after Tony had been thrown out, something flew from the wall and went out the window after Tony.

Not long after that, Tony flew back into view, I stood up. It didn't really make that much of a difference; Loki was still looking at Tony.

"And there's one other person you pissed off."

I apparated in front of Loki, who looked shocked by the fact that I had just appeared in front of him and pointed my wand at him.

"His name was Phil," I said, casting a spell at him, making Loki fly across the room.

At that moment, a portal opened up, several miles above the tower.

"Right. Army," Tony said when we started to see Chitauri pour out of the portal.

Tony flew up closer to the portal, while I just apparated from roof to roof casting spells, jinxes, and curses.

When I heard screaming coming from the streets, I apparated down and started to help people inside buildings.

I heard a crash come from above me. Sure enough, when I looked up, the "K" from Stark Tower was falling to the ground. Looking at the cause, I saw two figures fighting.

"Stark, Olson," I heard Agent Romanoff say over our earpieces, "we're on your three, headed northeast."

"What? Did you stop for a drive-through?" Tony asked them.

"At least they're here Tony," I told him.

"You're right. Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you."

I apparated to the top of a nearby building after I saw Tony fly by. He was followed by several Chitauri. As they passed by, I was casting spells, and even though they were working, it didn't seem like it since more and more Chitauri were coming through the portal.

A few minutes later, I saw the quinjet fly in and start shooting at the Chitauri that were following Tony.

Still keeping my focus on the army, I saw the quinjet fly to where the two figures where, turns out they were Thor and Loki, and prepare to shoot.

They didn't get the chance to shoot, and I saw Loki aim his specter at the quinjet and fire, hitting one of the engines.

Seeing the engine catch fire, I aimed my wand at the quinjet. A giant gush of water erupted from the tip of my wand towards the engine of the quinjet, putting out the fire.

"What just happened?" I heard Agent Romanoff ask.

"You saw the water too? Where did that come from?" Captain Rogers replied.

"That was me," I answered.

"What do you mean, 'that was me'? How could you have done that?"

"Well, Captain-"

"Steve."

"What?"

"You can call me Steve."

"Oh." I paused before continuing. "Well, Steve, I have magic, so I doused the fire in the engine. You saw me use magic before."

"I have?"

"Yes. Don't you remember?"

* * *

_ "Captain, what happened?" I asked when I saw him holding onto a cord to keep from falling from the helicarrier._

_ "I backed up too far trying to shot the other guys," he replied._

_ "Cap," I heard Mr. Stark say, "hit the lever."_

_ "I need a minute here!" Captain Rodgers cried out._

_ "Lever now!"_

_ "I've got it!" I informed them._

_ I apparated to the lever, but a man started shooting in this direction. At the same time, Captain Rodgers pulled himself up. I cast a spell at the man, not Captain Rodgers obviously, before pulling the lever._

* * *

_"I guess he never did get you to sign them."_

_ He tossed the cards onto the table._

_ When I saw them, I noticed they were covered in blood. Captain Rodgers picked one up. I took out my wand, after looking around the room, which was empty except for some agents that I recognized to be wizards, and started to clean the cards of the blood._

* * *

"Guys," Agent Barton grunted, "Now isn't the best time to be remembering the past. I'm a bit busy here."

"Right, let me help you with that."

I raised my wand to help again, but I was too late. The quinjet had just crashed into the sidewalk of one of the many streets of New York.

A couple of minutes later, I saw Cap-Steve I mean, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton come running from inside the quinjet.

I apparated to them.

"How's it going here?" Steve asked as if he hadn't just crashed.

"As you can see, not good," I answered him.

"Okay," he sighed. "We got to get up there," he said running off. The rest of us followed him.

"How? Well, I know how I can, but what about you guys?" I yelled to him, trying to keep up.

All I got in return was a glare.

When we finally stopped running, it was in front of Grand Central Station. Steve, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton were all looking up at the portal that letting in all of the Chitauri.

"Ah man. Look at all of those creatures coming through," I groaned, as a giant Chitauri went by, with smaller more humanoid shaped one jumping off the sides and into buildings.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked Tony.

"Seeing. Still working on believing," Tony answered back.

"Better believe quicker," I quipped.

"Don't believe you have magic, but I can still see it."

"Yeah, whatever Tin Man."

"Focus on the problem at hand, Stark, Grace," Steve cut in.

"Sorry," I replied.

"Yeah, me too." Tony paused before he spoke again. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve questioned.

"Just keep me posted," was all Tony said.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here," Agent Barton reminded us as we hid behind a car.

Just then, we saw small flying Chitauri scooter things flying above us.

"Loki," Agent Barton almost growled.

"No," I whispered to myself as I saw the damage he was doing. I saw people running trying to get to safety as cars were exploding after being shot at.

"They're fish in a barrel down there," Steve said as he and I were watching what was happening.

All of a sudden, I felt movement next to me. When I looked over, both Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton had both gotten up and started shooting at something behind me. I whipped my head around to see what they were shooting at. What I saw didn't surprise me. A few Chitauri had landed several yards away.

"We got this. It's good. Go," Agent Romanoff said to Steve and I.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Steve asked them, looking at Agent Barton.

"Captain," Agent Barton started, pressing some buttons on his bow, "it would be my genuine pleasure."

With that response, Steve and I turned and jumped over the railing. Well, it was more like he jumped over, and I apparated down.

"I don't remember running this much before for other missions," I couldn't help but say out loud.

"What would you rather do?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Apparate straight there, or not go on missions."

"You would rather not save other peoples' lives?"

"I would like to save peoples' lives, but I can do that while I'm not running," I huffed.

Finally, we got to where police were trying to fight off the Chitauri themselves while trying to protect the citizens.

"You need men in these buildings," Steve informed them, gesturing to said buildings. "There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

The policemen just stared at him, before one of them spoke up.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" he questioned.

"Have you noticed he's Captain America?" I asked him.

"So? And who are you then?" he said, aiming his question at me.

"No-one, just a friend that's going-" I started to threaten him when Steve interrupted me.

"Grace, that's enough."

"You still haven't answered my question," the policeman said to Steve.

Before Steve could reply, Chitauri came for us from behind. So, the two of us fought them off on top of the taxi, almost as if it were a dance, right in front of the policemen.

When we finished, we just stood there, proving our point that they should listen to what Steve had said.

"They should have just listened to us from the start," I said to Steve as we started heading back to Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton.

"Too bad for them," was all I got in return from Steve.

When we rejoined Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, they were in the middle of fighting Chitauri. Steve and I joined in, of course, can't just sit to the side and let them struggle, no matter how out of breath I was. Maybe when this is all over, I should start physical training back up again.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of the Chitauri were struck by lightning. Wondering how since it was the middle of the day with no thunderstorms, I followed the path of the lightning up into the sky to see Thor, who landed on the ground. Right, cause he's the god of thunder. That makes sense.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked Thor as he came walking over.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable," he informed.

"He's right Steve," I said. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Steve looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"Don't believe me, then ask Tony."

"I would listen to the two of them," I heard Tony over the earpieces. "We got to deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Agent Romanoff asked.

"As a team," was all Steve said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said to us.

"Yeah? Well, get in line." Agent Barton said as he was gathering and cleaning some of his arrows.

"Save it," Steve butted in. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild."

"Are you saying the only reason that these creatures aren't going to other cities or countries of the world is because Loki is here in New York?" I asked.

"I'm saying it's a possibility," he answered me. Then he continued to address the rest of the group.

"We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to…" Steve stopped talking when we all heard the sound of a motorcycle.

We turned around to see Dr. Banner come riding up to us.

"So," he started as we all walked forward towards him, "this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Agent Romanoff stated.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

Cutting in to their conversation, I decided to let Tony know who arrived.

"Tony, he's here," I told him.

"Banner?" he asked.

"No, Director Fury," I said to him sarcastically, "yes, Banner."

"Just like you said," Steve said.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

The moment he finished his sentence, we saw Tony flying around the corner towards us, a giant Chitauri creature following him.

"Uh, what? That's the party?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I don't see how that's a party," Agent Romanoff agreed.

"Dr. Banner," Steve called out to him as he was walking away. "Now might a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain," Bruce turned his head to look at us while still walking forward before stopping and turning to us again. "I'm always angry."

With that statement, he turned around and transformed into the Hulk, who let out a roar before punching the giant creature. But the momentum of the speed of the creature caused it to drag across the street, coming right for us.

"Hold on!" Tony yelled, firing a small missile at it before it could crash on top of us.

Granted, debris still fell and an explosion happened, so naturally, we all moved or did something to protect ourselves. I don't know what the others did, but I simply cast the Protego charm over myself.

Of course, when the debris cleared, we all simply had to stand in a circle facing outwards, as if we were in a movie. I stood between Steve and Agent Romanoff.

When I saw that there were Chitauri on the buildings next to us, but not attacking I had to say something.

"Why aren't they attacking us?"

"Be glad they're not right now," Agent Romanoff said to me.

"Yeah, okay. It gives me time to catch my breath for a few minutes."

It was silent, except for my heavy breathing, for a few moments before Agent Romanoff spoke again.

"Guys."

We followed her line of sight to where more Chitauri were streaming out of the portal.

"Call it, Captain," Tony told him.

"We'll follow whatever you say," I said, backing up Tony.

"All right, listen up," Steve started, "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton and Grace, I want the two of you on that roof. Eyes in everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give us a lift?" Agent Barton asked Tony.

"I don't need a ride up there," I informed him.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can do this."

Right in front of everybody, I apparated to the rooftop Steve wanted Agent Barton and I on.

"Come on slowpoke!" I called down to him.

"How about that lift now?" I heard Agent Barton ask Tony over the earpieces.

"Right," Tony said to him. "Better clench up, Legolas."

A few seconds later, Tony dropped Agent Barton off.

"Took you long enough."

"Not all of us have magic, Olson."

"Whatever Barton. Now shut up, I'm trying to listen to what Steve is saying to the others."

"… bottleneck that portal," I heard Steve say to one of the others. "Slow them down. You got the lightning." Ah, he must be talking to Thor. "Light the bastards up. You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk… Smash."

With that command given, I saw Hulk take a giant leap onto one of the sides of the buildings nearby and start to smash some of the Chitauri.

"Is that Thor?" I asked Agent Barton as he and I started firing, well me casting spells, but whatever.

"Where?"

"Where the lightning is gathering at the Empire State Building."

"It must be," he answered. "I don't know who else could do that."

Then I saw the lightning aimed at the portal.

"It's not working, but at least he's taking out Chitauri," I said to Agent Barton.

He made a humming noise.

"Stark," he started, "you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail."

"I'm just trying to keep them off the streets," Tony replied.

"Tony," I said, cutting in, "they can't make sharp corners really fast. So, find a tight corner."

"I will roger that," was all I got in return until I heard him grunt, "Oh, boy."

A couple of minutes later, Tony came over the earpieces again.

"Nice call. What else you got?"

"Thor is taking a squadron not that far from you," I informed him.

"Where?"

"Sixth," Agent Barton answered.

"And he didn't invite me."

"Steve, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there," I informed him.

"I'm on it," I heard him grunt in reply.

A couple of minutes later, I saw Steve come flying out of one the windows of the bank and landed on the top of a car on his stomach.

"That looked like it hurt," I said to myself.

"What?" Agent Barton asked me.

"Nothing."

For several minutes, Agent Barton and I stood on that roof shooting at the Chitauri army when I saw Agent Romanoff on one of the Chitauri flying scooter things.

"Is that Agent Romanoff?" I asked Agent Barton, gesturing to where she was.

He looked over to where I was gesturing.

"Yes," he answered. I think he was about to ask her something when we heard her over the earpieces.

"Hawkeye! Grace!" Agent Romanoff called out.

"Nat, what are you doing?" Agent Barton asked her.

"Look!" I said to him. "That looks like Loki behind her!"

"Uh, a little help." Agent Romanoff requested.

Just like that, Agent Barton pushed some buttons on his fancy bow and aimed right for Loki.

"I got him," he stated simply.

Then he fired.

Either it worked or it didn't, but I did see Loki go flying into Stark Tower, which only had the letters 'S' and 'A' left.

"Agent Romanoff, what _are _you doing?" I asked her since she never answered Agent Barton.

"I on top of Stark Tower trying to figure out how to close the portal," she answered me.

"Do you need help?"

"Help would be nice."

"On my way."

I apparated to the top of Stark Tower.

"You know," I started, "If it weren't for the Chitauri army flying around or New York being destroyed, I would say that we have a pretty good view from up here."

"Suppose so, yeah," Agent Romanoff agreed with me.

We both turned to the device that both housed The Tesseract, currently at least, and was creating the portal.

"The scepter…" we heard Dr. Selvig say from behind us.

Agent Romanoff and I turned around.

"Doctor," Agent Romanoff said to him.

"Loki's scepter. The energy," he started. "The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault," Agent Romanoff said from where she was now kneeling beside Dr. Selvig. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"Actually, I think I did. I built in a safety to cut their power source."

"So, what you're saying is," I started, "if we can get Loki's scepter, then we can cut the power source and close the portal?"

"Yes, that's right."

Dr. Selvig turned his head toward the ground, as he was laying near the edge of the tower.

"And I'm looking right at it."

I moved to the edge to look at it as well.

"I see, it shouldn't take us that long to grab it."

"Are you kidding?" Agent Romanoff asked. "That's several floors down, going up and down the stairs alone could take maybe 10 to 15 minutes."

"Have you forgotten already, Agent Romanoff? I have magic," I said, holding my wand up and twirling it in my hand. Then I pointed my wand at Loki's scepter.

"Accio scepter."

The moment I finished speaking, the scepter came flying into my hands.

Agent Romanoff and Dr. Selvig only stared at me.

"What?" I asked, handing the scepter over to Agent Romanoff.

Dr. Selvig pulled up his laptop as Agent Romanoff circled the portal device.

"Right at the crown!" Dr. Selvig called to Agent Romanoff while pointing at the spot she should place Loki's scepter.

She forced Loki's scepter through the forcefield then paused.

"Let the others know," she told me.

"Agent Romanoff can close it. Does anyone copy?" I asked the others over the earpieces. "She can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Steve cried.

"No, wait," Tony said.

"Stark, these things are still coming."

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute."

"What?!" I yelled out. "Why?"

"And I know just where to put it," Tony informed us.

"That doesn't answer my question," I grumbled to myself, sitting on the ground and closing my eyes, exhausted.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip," Steve told Tony.

"There he goes," I said, hearing him fly by.

"How do you know? Your eyes are closed," I heard Dr. Selvig ask me.

"I could hear him," I said to him, opening my eyes. "I'm not deaf just because my eyes are closed."

Several seconds later, we saw the Chitauri creatures lose power and fall to the ground.

"Tony did it," I said quietly.

I looked up to the portal, waiting for Tony to fly out of it.

"Come on, Stark," I heard Agent Romanoff say to herself.

When nothing happened for a little bit, I heard Steve give the command to Agent Romanoff.

"Close it."

With that order given, Agent Romanoff turned back to the portal device and pushed Loki's scepter until it hit some part below The Tesseract. The energy cut out, and the portal started to close.

The portal closed, and I leaned back, closed my eyes and sighed.

"Son of a gun," I heard Steve say, but I just ignored it, finally glad to be done with the battle.

"Agent Olsen," Agent Romanoff started speaking, "he survived."

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes. Sure enough, there was Tony in his Iron Man suit, falling out of control.

"He's not slowing down," Thor said.

But before Tony hit the ground, and Thor could do anything, Hulk leapt through the air and grabbed him.

A couple of minutes later, I heard Hulk let out a short roar, only to let out a longer roar a few seconds later.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked Agent Romanoff, as we both dusted ourselves off before heading inside and down the stairs.

"I have no idea," she responded.

We gathered with the others a few minutes later, meeting in the room where Loki was. Quietly, we gathered behind him as he struggled to get up the few stairs in the room. Then he paused and turned around. I glowered at him from where I stood in between Steve and Thor.

"If it's all the same to you," he started to say, "I'll have that drink now."

* * *

**Finally done with the Battle of New York. Phew. Also 14 pages on Word. Thus, that makes this, officially, my longest chapter. Now it's on to the after-math, then I can work on a new book. Which will either be the second on in this series, or it will be that other one, the OUAT/Doctor Who book (for more details see my updates book). See you in the future sometime. **

**Also besides the next chapter, I think this had the most original content for this. Maybe also because the next hardly has anything from the movie so... yeah.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

** And here we are. The end of the movie. Finally. As much as I enjoyed writing this, it did get tiring after a while of pausing and playing, and sometimes having to go back a few seconds. I also wanted to make so that events of **_**Endgame **_**haven't happened yet. As in, they haven't gone back in time yet.**

Leaving Loki in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D., we went out to get shawarma like Tony suggested.

When we walked in, we were surprised to see workers still there. I would have thought they were evacuated like the others.

After our food got to us, we all ate there silently. No words were exchanged between the seven of us as we sat there. There were a few times while we were waiting for our food that I almost fell asleep.

When we were leaving to watch Thor take Loki to Asgard the next day, I excused myself to go.

"I hate to do this," I started to say to Steve, "but I have to leave now."

"You have to leave?" he asked me. "What for?"

"I broke the magical law. I have to go into M.A.C.U.S.A.-"

"Macusa? What's that, and what law did you break?" Steve asked, turning his head to give me a disappointing look.

"It's M.A.C.U.S.A. It stands for Magical Congress of the United States of America. As for the law, I did something I wasn't supposed to."

"And that would be?"

"Wizards and witches aren't supposed to perform magic in front of no-majs."

"What are 'no-majs'?"

"People who can't perform magic."

"I see."

Steve paused and then looked at me again.

"Good luck with it. I'll tell the others for you."

"Thanks," I told him, shaking his hand.

After Steve walked away, I glanced at my surroundings. Once I made sure that no one would see me disappear, I apparated to an alleyway near M.A.C.U.S.A. Headquarters.

I left the alley, took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and walked inside.

* * *

"It was a dire situation!" I told the panel of witches and wizards in front of me.

"What was the dire situation, Ms. Olson? For all we know, you were casting spells and jinxes at the no-majs," one of the witches, Elena Peterson asked me.

"What do mean 'what was the dire situation'?! Did you not see the Chituari army coming from the portal above Stark Tower?"

"So, you just decided to join the fighting? I don't remember clearing you to be able to openly use magic in a fight."

"Director Fury gave me the order."

"Remind me what Director Fury is in charge of again please."

"He's the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., which stands for Strategic Homeland Intelligence Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's right. And you work for this S.H.I.E.L.D. correct?"

"Yes."

There was a pause in the questioning, and I shifted nervously where I was stood.

"May I say something?" I asked the panel.

"You may," Elena Peterson said to me.

"I've left S.H.I.E.L.D. and joined the hero group now known as The Avengers."

"And what does this 'hero group' do?"

"So far, the only thing we've done is battle the Chitauri army, and Loki, in New York. But I do believe the plan is to battle similar battles, where it's an out-of-world army. Something like that."

There was a pause before one of them asked me to step out.

"Would you please take a step outside while we discuss this?"

I simply nodded and turned around and left the room.

As I sat outside, I picked up a copy of _The New York Ghost_. The headline mentioned The Battle of New York, so how could the panel of witches and wizards in the other room not have known what I was talking about?

I looked down at the photo they decided to print. It was the moment that made me feel like we were in a movie. The moving picture showed us all gathering together and forming the circle.

"Ms. Olson, we're ready for you," one of the witches said, opening the door and stepping out.

I put the newspaper back on the stand and walked back into the courtroom.

Elena Peterson was sitting in the middle of the other witches and wizards with her hands folded on the table in front of her.

"After care-full consideration," Elena started, "we have decided that it's alright for you to continue working with your group. Please come back next week so that we can figure out the source of your powers."

"Why? Can't we just say I'm a witch?" I asked.

"We can, but we can't tell the world that there is an entire society full of magical creatures and beings."

"Yes, but we can just tell the world that I was born with these powers, but we don't have to say that there is a whole world of witches and wizards."

There was a pause where the witches and wizards in front of me were looking at me.

"Not that's it up to me to decide what we announce to the world." I finished my sentence before I turned around and left the room.

Once I was out, I took a breath of relief. Then I left the building, went into a nearby alley, and apparated into my apartment building that other witches and wizards at S.H.I.E.L.D. live in.

Although, I have a feeling that all the Avengers might move into our own headquarters soon.

**And done. It only took me a few weeks to write something completely original. But hey, writing takes time. See you in the next book in the series when I get it up. Which might be a while.**

** Also, be sure to look out for my next story, **_**Emma's Wish**_**, a Doctor Who-Once Upon A Time crossover. If you can call it that. This story is basically all the episodes of Doctor Who as they are in the show, just some things are changed to help with the "illusion" of what I have planned. And don't expect it real soon either. I'm a college student with not a lot of time, plus I'm in the middle of filling out forms and things to transfer from a community college to a four-year university, sooo, yeah. **

**And I'm only half-way through the first episode.**


End file.
